Linda Costo
Linda Costo is the mother of Otis, Allen, and Austin Costo. She is also formerly the wife of Robert Costo. Meaning she is technically disowning Otis, Allen and Austin. She is sent to kill Robert Costo so she married him and then they had three boys, who she is trying to kill. History Linda is an inactive Recruiment agent working who was working with Mr.Crestor to kill, Robert, Otis and Allen. She is the mother of Otis and Allen but disowned Austin since she gave him away to Bertha Hastings. To become a Recruitment agent, you have to be qualified to three rules and abilities. First: You have to be older than fifteen (which was not fair for Linda since Austin was an active agent at age eleven). They wanted to recruit her at fifteen but they told her to wait a bit longer. When she did become an agent, she was told to kill Robert immeaditly. That's when she and him got married under the Eifel Tower. It is said that a man in a large trench coat and wearing sunglasses was in the very back row of the wedding and he was smoking a cigar. This man possibly could of been Mr.Crestor because sine he was the uncle of Otis, Allen and Austin and Robert wasn't famly to him at all, Mr.Crestor could have been Linda's brother. He also could of been spying on Linda to make sure she did her job of killing Robert. The same man was seen sitting at a table behind Robert and Linda on their honeymoon. Later they had Austin who was thought to be the sweetest kid ever until Otis was born. Austin hated Otis with all his heart so Linda said that it would be best to give Austin away to a diffrent family. So Linda secretly gave Austin to Bertha Hastings, a family member of Robert's dad's side of the family and also secret family to Linda. The Hastings are family to the Costos. Then they have Allen and since they have had three kids, Linda forgot about her mission. When she had been walking down the road, she was abducted by Mike Hastings, leader of The Recruitment and taken to a dungeon in Korea. She was tortured for days and then she finally had a talk with Mike. She admitted that she had children and that distracted her from her main priority. Mike Hastings banished her from the organization and she said that if she couldn't stay being an assassin, then her son Austin couldn't under her orders. But she had no control over him since she had gave him away to Bertha who had questioned her statement. Austin also had agreed with Bertha making Linda very annoyed and she swore revenge on Austin and Bertha. Role in Series Underneath the Grave Linda is only seen near the end of the book when Mr.Crestor is dropping Otis and Allen home. She didn't attend Robert's funeral because she was devastated over the loss. Time Line Linda is at the school with Otis picking up Allen from detention to come home. When they are being questioned by Officer Patrick, he asked them if they knew who Mr.Crestor was by showing a photo of him. Otis and Allen try not to say anything but Linda says she knows him from the previous night when he dropped the boys off. Next she flies a plane to America and tells the boys that the only reason they are here is to meet Mr.Crestor and see what he wants. In the Lincoln, she is with Mr.Crestor, Sabrina, Rebeca, John Marllock and the brothers behind the Lincoln statue. They find a trap door behind the statue and walk down the stairs. They are ambushed and separated. The brothers are taken and into a passage on the right and, the others are taken left to a prison cage. Otis and Allen are taken to a truck. At the end of the book, Linda is shot by a guard but she has a bullet proof vest on so she is still alive. She wakes up and whispers in the guard's ear. The guard opens up the gate and he makes the other hostages think they are getting out but he only lets Linda out and she says good to be back. She earns her assassin name back and she is finally an active Recruitment agent again. Cousin or Foe Linda Costo is killed along with Mr.Crestor in an explosion started by John Marllock who escaped from the prison. Trivia *Mr.Crestor possibly could be Linda Costo's brother *In Time Line, the reason why Austin wanted Linda dead could possibly be because she wanted revenge on him for not listening to her order of not being a young assassin. *The only one of the sons Linda liked was Austin Hastings.